A Flower in the River
by Sir Zenaku
Summary: The sunken Flower Rises from the River's bottom, capturing the hearts of those who gaze at its beauty, what they fail to realize is that this flower has been long gone, like those who are foolish enough to lean in and take in its essence.Kaji X Ayu
1. You're

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ultra Maniac Characters, Im doing this because Im bored and I still don't want to sleep

A Flower In the River

By Sir Zenaku

I woke up in the Cemetery and stood amongst a thousand graves. Stone after stone, I saw her name, again and again. Was this a punishment for the crimes I had committed? Or was it simply plain torture? I didn't care, I ran. I didn't find it strange that every path carried her name, or that I seemed to be running on an endless path. Very soon I found myself in a forest. I knew the roots of these trees reached into my very soul, these are the wood of my dreams, my nightmares, my mind. I was thirsty. The cold brancehs stared at me, I knew they were looking, I knew what they were thinking…

"It was him" they said, Was it really me? At this point, I knew that sorry was not enough. The blood had stained my soul, and forever stained it shall remain. I knelt down to drank, the water was cold.

"Kaji-kun!"

My name, that's how she called me…

"I'm here"

This was a dream, and anything can happen, yet, I smelled her essence in me, in my face, my mouth…the water..

And there she was, among the frigid waters, her porcelain face crying for me. Calling for me, reaching out…

"Join me…Kaji-kun"

This would lead to my demise, I was certain, but to be with the woman I loved, this was no nightmare, this was my dream…

I reached out…

"Tateishi…"

…………………

The alarm clock rang loud in Kaji's room, he had been dreaming. He sat up and covered his face fighting back tears. He did not want to go out today, he should, he must.

The cold water ran along his body he remembered his dream.

"Kaji-kun"

"Who's there?!" he answered as she turned off the shower and dried himself.

"Here Iam..Kaji Kun"

"who are you?! Whoever you are..this isn't funny…" He said as he grabbed and old baseball bat.

He followed the voice to the end of the hallway and he saw a door close. He approached cautiously but his eyes had formed small droplets of tears.

He slowly turned the knob of the old door and peered inside. There was no one there.

Kaji looked around the old abandoned room and kneeled on the floor.

"Why are you doing this to me…Why…"

Kaji wept loudly. His cries could be heard throughout the entire home, his tears trailed down his cheeks and unto the floor, and on an old picture frame.

Kaji picked it up and stared with his red eyes. It him and Ayu, 3 years ago, they gone on a picnic and with Nina and Tsujiai, he loved that day.

He picked up the frame and locked the door. He went to his room, dressed and left the house.

There was more to be done that day…

To be Continued


	2. Not

Yuta sat on the bar stool, he was cold, he was hungry, and he was alone.

"Another Round!"

"My friend I think you've had enough"

"ill tell you when Ive had enough!"

The Surprised bartender shoved a glass towards the blonde boy, Yuta shoved the liquid down his throat.

The Jingle of the door chime rang as it opened, Yuta could hear the rain pouring hard outside, a cloaked Lady walked in. He could make out her uncombed blonde hair, she was rather tall for a lady, she smelled of rotten food. She sat next to him.

"A vodka for me please" She said, her voice sounded forced, very unlady like, it almost sounded like a man, but the clear porcelain skin behind that cloak most definitely belonged to a lady.

Yuta drank another glass, he was getting drunk.

"You Should watch what you drink young man, drinking has never been an answer to problems" said the Lady

"You don't know about my Problems! You don't know what Ive been through!" answered Yuta.

"A lost loved-one perhaps? Someone who was once in your heart, is no longer there"

"Shes still there, I can feel her…"weeps

"There There, pats his back Tell me all about it…"

It started a week ago…

She was supposed to go out with me, but she chose that boy….that weak mortal over me.

(On the Phone)

Yuta: But I though we were supposed to go out!

Nina: Well I'm sorry, but I never get to spend time with Tsujiai anymore…

Yuta: Well, I guess its ok, if you put it that way…we will go out next week though right?

Nina: Maybe…

Yuta: Maybe?

Nina: Ill talk to you later then…

Yuta: Nina, wait…I- busy tone

"Ahh! Darn It!" throws phone

"So She chose the boy then?"

"She should have chosen me!""So what did you do?"

"I followed them…"

They went to the beach…

"Tsujiai! That was the best date ever"

"You think so? Haha, I only try my best"

I could have ignored the date, but he had to take it further…I could only cry as he kissed her,. I was sad, I didn't believe what I was seeing…

"Dear boy, we all have our sad times-"

"No, she should have been mine! She was mine!, He stole her, I wanted revenge against him, but I didn't…"

"You didn't?"

" I realized, she wanted herself to be stolen…so I would take my revenge on her…

As Yuta recalled the events of the night before, tears ran down his cheeks..

I did something very bad…lightning strikes

"What?"

"_Nina! Nina! Open this door Now!!"_

"_Yuta! Its 3 in the morning! Come back later!_

_kicks the door open_

_grabs nina's shoulders_

"_Tell me you don't love him, tell me you don't!"_

"_Yuta! Youre scaring me! Let go!"_

"_Please Tell me you don't love him!! You love me right! Right?!"_

I was getting hysterical, I had lost my mind…

"_Yuta, I don't want to talk about this now!!"_

"_I knew it! You don't love me anymore, you rather choose that mortal, fine, if I can't have you, then neither will he!" slaps Nina_

_Nina Chokes back tears_

"_Yuta stop…please…let me explain!"_

"_Don't worry, it will all be over soon"_

_Knife Pierces Nina's flesh_

"_Yuta…Why…"_

"_Nina…kisses Nina_

_Knife goes deeper_

The Lady laughed at Yuta's Story, she laughed like the devil, the bartender was no where to be seen.

"Whats so funny!?" shouted Yuta. " I just murdered the woman I love!! You find This amusing!"

Yuta had stood up from his seat; the Lady had done the same.

"So it was you, my beloved Yuta"

Yuta could only give a blank stare when the lady had removed her hood, It was Nina.

"No, No, It cant be! You're dead! I killed you!" Yuta fell down and backed away.

By now, the light in the room had grown stronger. The Lady had pulled out a Gun.

"Y..You..You aren't my Nina!

Yuta could clearly see that the figure indeed had Nina's face, to be more exact, wearing Nina's Face.

(Tsujiai's Voice)

"I wanted you to see Nina's face when I killed You…So I decided to wear it, very resourceful if you ask me, even in death, her skin is still as smooth as ever…

touches the Nina Skin Mask

"You tore off her Face!"

"Gracious no, I was careful" answered Tsujiai in a sadistic tone.

"What are you?" Yuta was clearly in a state of Shock

"Im an angry boyfriend"

3 gunshot Sounds...

Tsujiai tears off nina's face and drops it next to Yuta's lifeless body, He proceeds to cover the bar in gasoline wanting to remove any trace of today's crime. He then lights the place and exits the door.

"We could have been friends Yuta"

_Tsujiai Kisses Nina_

_Yuta Runs away in tears_

"_Tsujiai! Stop!"_

_looks away_

"_I love Yuta, it would be unfair to him…"_

"_I understand…good night Nina"_

_Tsujiai walks away_

"We could have been friends"

As the flames engulfed Yuta's body, his hand reached out and stroked Nina's face, he couldnt bare take his eyes off her.

"Nina…"

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

……..

Kaji was driving as he saw the charred remains of a bar he used to go to.

"Poor souls" he thought as he saw a body being hauled unto a stretcher

"Souls" He remembered his dream from last night.

He saw that the body had been wearing a red shirt, it had looked awfully familiar.

"Couldn't be..." He drove away thinking no more about the topic

**To be Continued…**


End file.
